


Once in a lifetime encounter

by szczepter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, college basketball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: Ficlets inspired by NBA X KNB collab (proper summary one day maybe)





	1. The encounter

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by NBA x KNB collab, because i got such strong COLLEGE vibes from those images and even tho it feels sort of wrong to write Kagami and Kuroko on opposing teams…this was fun? idk should i write more for this verse? if yes gimme promts please.

There were barely minutes left till the end of the game and Kagami couldn’t believe they were losing. Actually, fucking _loosing_. And against who? A team of ragtags from some nameless university, that barely even had enough players to play.

In all fairness it’s not like their school was some kind of big name (yet), but they _at least_ has enough players to fill the whole bench.

Unlike those…what was their name again? Shadows or something?

The sharp sound of the buzzer reminded Taiga that it was finally an end of a quarter and his whole team breathed a sigh of relief when they managed to keep their lead, but just barely. By two points exactly.

A towel was dropped on his head when he sat on the bench and he looked up, to see Kiyoshi giving him a smile.

“You need to relax a bit more you know. Have some fun.”

Kagami merely grunted in response and wiped the sweat from his neck. Kiyoshi wasn’t fazed and turned around to talk to Hyuuga, before Riko and Kagetora started giving them pointers.

Kagami tuned them out for a bit and observed their rivals from the corner of his eye.

They were all short, except for one black haired player, who was a center and occasionally a shooting guard. Their captain was also short and was always scowling at everyone. In some way he reminded Kagami of Hyuuga. Just minus the glasses

The rest of them was composed of a short black haired point guard, a guy who looked bored all the time, a player who shook like a leaf and one who constantly apologized for everything and a guy who reminded Kagami of Kiyoshi in that way that he was always obnoxiously positive and cheery. Completed with two attractive females, one who was blonde and definitely _not_ Japanese and one that was probably the manger.

And in all fairness they should _have_ annihilated them since they were all taller, better _and_ faster.

Yet somehow they were barely keeping up.

Honestly there was something really annoying and strange about their playing style but Kagami couldn’t point a finger on it. It was just so…off. Not like the aggressive basketball style he was used to from the streets, nor the way they played in college. It was just so…weird. And it made him wary and put him on the edge.

And they just really pissed him off.

“Kagami.”

Taiga jumped suddenly when he heard his name. Izuki gave him a look.

“It’s time.”

Kagami nodded when he realized that the interval ended and it was time to get back on the court.

It was time of annihilation _finally_.

But fate had other plans.

Just after they went back, they suddenly found themselves in a pinch. The apologetic mushroom (as Hyuuga nicknamed him), scored a three and the ball found itself in the opposite teams hands, to be more precise in the hands of the annoyingly perceptive point guard. He dribbled the ball until he found himself covered by Hyuuga and Mitobe. Kagami was waiting nearby for the pass so he could either pass to Kiyoshi who was under the net or make the shot himself.

The point guard merely smirked and then passed the ball backwards.

They did that before, but this time, he calculated wrongly and the ball bounced right in Izuki’s direction, who immediately threw it into Kagami’s waiting hands.

Only it never made it there.

Kagami didn’t know what it was, a lightning bolt? A ghost? A miracle? Or a curse? But in that moment, the ball honest to god _disappeared_ right from Kagami’s very eyes.

Well those were Kagami’s thoughts in that split second. When he recovered from the shock when Hyuuga yelled his name and _catch him!_ Taiga shook his head and looked to where the ball was supposed to be.

And then his eyes went wide when he saw a black uniform, probably a bit too big for his frame since he looked skinny and even shorter than the rest of the team, and light blue hair. He dribbled the ball all the way under the hoop where Kiyoshi was already waiting to block, but what the kid did next was just mind blowing.

Right before he reached the hoop, he got into the weirdest stance for a shoot Kagami has ever seen, and then he…punched the ball up in the air. The ball ‘went through’ Kiyoshi’s outstretched palm and made it inside the net.

Kagami’s whole team stood still in shock not believing what they were seeing, while their opponents cheered.

Kagami watched as the mysterious player, one who he had never seen before, who appeared in front of him like a ghost and stole the ball even before it reached his hands, panted, his back still to Taiga and his jersey moved with his exhales and inhales.

Then the player turned around and the first thing that Kagami noticed were the white, bold letters spelling _PHANTOMS_ on black material.

_Phantoms. Not Shadows._

Kagami made a mental note, as if it mattered.

And then he blinked and the phantom player disappeared from his sight.

Kagami looked around, but he was nowhere to be found, as if he dreamed him, but Taiga was very certain that he was _not_ dreaming. _At all._

And then he bumped into something when he was walking towards Kiyoshi and halted.

Eyes went wide again when he looked down and saw said mystery rubbing his nose and looking up at him with one blue eye opened.

“Excuse me.” He said politely, but didn’t manage to walk away before Kagami blurted out _WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?_ startling the entire gym.

The phantom blinked at him slowly, looking a bit confused (Kagami guessed it was confused because his expression didn’t change at all).

He didn’t expect the answer though.

“I was here the whole time.”


	2. Trice's a pattern

Tuesdays were the worst for Taiga, mainly because there was no practice, but also because it was when he had the damn psychology lecture at 8 AM, which he hated with a passion.

Why did he even have it in the first place? He was going to go pro after college anyway, why did he need a lecture like that?

He couldn't even skip it, because the damn professor took attendance, and if you had more than three absences you were forced to repeat the class next semester and that was _something_ Taiga wished to avoid.

And he already had two.

So he forced himself to get up before 8 and go to the damn lecture. He preferred that than to pay some asshole for tutoring. Then again, he already sat there and stared off into the distance because he didn't understand a thing from what the professor was talking about.

He wished there was someone on his team who was his age so they could suffer with him, but unfortunately he was the youngest. All his senpai were already past that awful experience, but since they were busy with their own studies they could only offer him their notes.

Which didn't solve Kagami's problem in any way, since he couldn't learn from someone's notes at all.

He was glad that he wasn't late, but he barely made it in time. He slipped inside the lecture room, and took a seat in the far back. He had a notebook and a pen, but the only notes he took were those of future game plans. Or recipes. It was still early in the semester, so he wasn't panicking yet, but it was obvious that he would _need_ that asshole's help. Whoever it was.

 “Excuse me? Is this place free?”

“Mhm” Kagami muttered, not looking from his phone and moved a bit when the person next to him sat down. When he finally lifted his head he stopped and stared with his mouth open.

There next to him sat one of the phantoms – the short and brown haired one, that looked like a high school student rather than a college one. He was dressed differently (obviously), but Kagami easily pictured him in the black and white jersey.

“What are you doing here!?” He blurted out, kind of loud, making other students look in his direction. The phantom’s player paused in taking out a notebook from his bag and looked at him questioningly.

“What do you mean? We’re attending a lecture.”

“What? I mean, what are you _doing_ at my uni!?” Was he going nuts? Did he mistake the buildings or something?

“Oh!” The boy turned to Kagami. “It’s an open lecture right? We’re here because anyone could come.”

“What?”

The boy tilted his head.

“I…I didn’t know that…” Kagami admitted shamefully, but then he recovered quickly. “And what do you mean we?!”

A blue mop of messy hair peaked from behind one of the phantoms and Kagami’s eyes widened.

“You?!”

“Hello, Kagami-kun. Please don’t shout it’s rude.”

“Wha-!!”

“Shh.” He put a finger to his lips and Kagami sat stunned because he has been _quieted_ by the little shit.

He wasn’t able to say anything more, because the professor started his lecture.

Kagami was in shock. It appeared that the blue haired phantom’s disappearing trick could also be extended outside the court. He hasn’t seen him sit down next to his friend, hell he hasn’t seen him _enter_.

There was no way of striking a conversation with him, since the other guy was between them, and also because he seemed to be completely _engrossed_ in the lecture. And trying to talk to the brown haired guy always ended in failure since he hushed them both every time.

So Kagami was left with nothing but to play on his phone or observe his potential nemesis.

By the end of the lecture he was almost asleep, so when he looked around he noticed that the two players were gone.

He grabbed his stuff and ran out of the building. Looking around the entrance brought no results and when he went back, asking a few people if they saw someone fitting the description, everyone just shook their heads.

“Damn it.” Kagami cursed and sighed. His stomach then rumbled and he decided there was no point in looking for the guy anymore. He could just look him up on the net.

And he was really hungry.

 He went to the closes majibu and ordered four double cheese burgers, giant fires and a cola.

With such a huge meal he needed a decent sized table, so he went to his favorite lounge, since it was still early and the joint was practically empty.

He unwrapped his first sandwich and got to eat when he suddenly hared the familiar soft voice.

“Hello, Kagami-kun. We meet again.”

He almost died then because he completely didn’t expect _that_.

“The hell??? When did you get here?”

The blue player simply drank his shake, before he decided to answer.

“Before you I guess.” He took a sip.

Kagami scowled. He thought about changing places, but he actually did have a question or two to ask.

When he said nothing thought, he lowered his gaze and Kagami saw that he was actually reading a book.

“That’s rude.” He said suddenly and Kagami flinched.

“What?!”

 “Staring.” He said calmly and turned a page. “And you’re doing it again.”

“What?”

Another page turned.

“During the lecture you’ve been staring at me very intently. It was a bit distracting.”

Kagami felt his face go warm.

“Well, I-I just didn’t expect you there!”

He hummed.

“I didn’t expect to see Kagami-kun there either.”

“How do you know my name?”

He looked at him for a moment, while drinking his shake.

“It’s on your jersey.” He said and Kagami felt like a fool. “And also you’re quiet popular. It’s hard to _not_ hear about you.”

Kagami opened his mouth, but Kuroko was faster.

“I’m Kuroko Tetsuya.” He said and reached a hand through the table. “Don’t feel bad for not remembering. I expected that.”

Kagami grunted and shook the offered hand. It was way smaller than his, but he could still feel that it was stronger than it looked. Also it was cold, but that was because of drink Kuroko enjoyed.

“Oh, uh, um.” He answered eloquently, but Kuroko didn’t comment.

“I’ll be gone soon.” He returned to his book.

“Actually.” Kagami said and Kuroko looked up at him with his big, blue eyes.

“Actually I have a question.”

“Yes?”

“How do you make yourself vanish?”

Kuroko looked at him before he smirked.

“Kagami-kun you don’t think I’m that stupid to tell you my secret. We’re opponents.”

“No! I mean, yes, but I just…I mean. I never saw something like what you do before.”

Kuroko looked at him while twirling his straw.

“There’s a court near here. We can go after you’re done and you can show me if you don’t wanna tell me.”

Kuroko raised an eyebrow at that and took another sip which turned to be his last.

“That’s very bold of you.” He said. “Maybe buy me dinner first.”

Kagami’s jaw hit the table.

“Or a milkshake. That would suffice too.” He added as an afterthought.

“Wh-you-what?? That’s not why I-I’m not hitting on you damn it!” Kagami sputtered now completely red in the face.

“No? Pity.” Kuroko said and now Kagami could hear his pretended disappointment.

“Screw you.” Kagami snapped and wanted to stand up, but Kuroko placated him.

“I was joking. I don’t mind going to the court and showing you.”

Kagami leveled him with a stare that Kuroko endured without a problem.

“Fine.”

Kuroko smiled.


	3. Pure coincidence

There was a saying which went something like _once is an accident twice is a coincidence three times is a pattern_ but what did you call it when it happened for the _fourth_ time?

Tetsuya was a skeptic and thus didn’t believe that strongly in some higher forces which ordered the lives of ordinary people. He liked to think he still had some power over his _own_ life thank you very much.

But even he, had to stop and think about what was happening, because it definitely felt like some form of a strange joke, or maybe life was trying to tell him something.

Kuroko's hands stopped taking notes when he heard a light snore next to him for the nth time that day and his lips twitched in slight amusement despite himself.

Come to think of it, he shouldn't be surprised that he found Kagami at the same lecture as last week, but he _really_ didn't expect him to show up. He wasn't the type to sit for 90 minutes and listen to a lecture on a subject he found boring anyway. He wasn’t even taking notes or studying for a different thing.

Instead he was sleeping.

Kuroko shook his head and resumed writing.

He didn't want to judge people by their exterior, but he really expected Kagami-kun would be...different.

Kuroko was distracted by the teacher for a longer moment and didn't pay attention to Kagami, until he heard a sudden scraping of a chair and a muffled noise.

Kuroko lifted his head and saw Kagami staring at him with huge eyes and mouth open. It made him look particularly comical.

"Wh-you??!!"

The students around them looked back curiously, but the teacher was still unaware of the commotion.

Kuroko lifted a finger to his lips and shushed him gently. Kagami closed his mouth with a click, flushed in embarrassment and looked away.

Not for long apparently, because as soon as Kuroko went back to his notes, he could feel Kagami's eyes on him and it was very...distracting.

He didn't mean to run away, but when the teacher dismissed the lecture, a few people approached Kagami. They obviously wanted to catch him before he left. The students diverted his attention for a moment and Kuroko used that to slip from the lecture hall.

He debated what he should do. Should he wait for Kagami who would most definitely come looking for him, or should he leave now?

"Hey!"

He wasn't able to make the decision, because Kagami was already bolting through the corridor, pushing past the mass of people.

Kuroko stopped and waited patiently for Kagami to catch up with him.

"What was that?" He asked when he was close enough to talk.

"Hello to you to Kagami-kun." Kuroko answered with a hint of sarcasm and adjusted the strap of his bag.

"Ah, um yeah hi. What was that?"

Kuroko tilted his head.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean _you_ here? In my uni?" Kagami paused and regarded him for a moment. "You didn't switch schools right?"

Kuroko smirked despite himself.

"Would you like me to?"

Kagami opened his mouth again and closed it and frowned.

"Shut up." He started walking and Kuroko followed. Something about Kagami made Kuroko want to tease him if  just a bit.

"To answer your question: no I didn't. I just seemed to enjoy the psychology lecture a lot here so I signed up for a whole semester."

Kagami didn't answer just looked at him cautiously.

"Besides, our universities are sister schools."

"What? They are?"

"Yes. So if I'd wanted to transfer it wouldn't be that difficult. But I don't want to."

Kagami scratched his head.

"I thought you were stalking me."

Kuroko snorted.

"Don't flatter yourself please."

"Hey!" Kagami made a move and grabbed his head and then ruffled his hair roughly. "Don't be an ass."

Kuroko huffed and slapped his hand away.

"I'm not a stalker. It's pure coincidence."

Well, it wasn't the whole truth, but it wasn't a _lie_ either. Kuroko honestly didn't know Kagami would be attending the same lecture. He didn't look like the type who liked things like these. And he figured it was a bit _too_ early to say that Kuroko still played basketball _because_ of Kagami.

That sort of conversation should probably be left for a different time. Or never. Kagami didn't seem to like him much.

Kagami shrugged and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Okay. But we need to stop meeting like this. It feels like I'm about to go into cardiac arrest when I see you."

Kuroko rolled his eyes and tried not to let that sting.

"I understand. I can move the lectures to Fridays, I think the professor still has some extra slots."

"What?" Kagami snapped and looked at him like he just grew another head. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Kuroko blinked.

"I'm sorry, but what are _you_ talking about?"

"Your phone dumbass! You never gave me your number after we played last week." Kagami grumbled and fished out his cell phone.

"Oh." Kuroko felt foolish but at the same time kind of...well _not_ happy. But the feeling was nice.

"Or you know what? Give me yours. I'm kinda in a hurry here."

Kagami took his phone from Kuroko's hands and clicked the buttons quickly and then called himself.

"There. Thanks." He gave Kuroko his own mobile and then looked at his watch.

"Crap. Coach is gonna have my ass today. Gotta run."

He stopped then and looked at Kuroko.

"So uh, do you wanna-"

Kuroko inhaled subtly.

"Next week maybe. I have an exam soon."

"Oh, yeah sure. I’ll call you." Kagami waved at him. "But this time I'm gonna _own_ you."

Kuroko smiled at the challenge.

"I look forward to it then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko's POV this time! Next chapter will also be from his POV and I'm gonna add a bit of Kuroko's backstory. I hope it won't be too much bc I want to keep this slow burn as possible XD 
> 
> I try to switch the POV evently. After that it will be back to Kagami, dunno about what yet.


End file.
